Adhara
by Elsanya
Summary: Ah la famille! C'est génial une famille. C'est toujours là pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire. Elle peut-être soudée, tarée, coincée... Vous l'aurez compris, c'est une histoire de famille ici et puis c'est aussi l'histoire d'Adhara. Je suis extrêmement nulle pour les résumés, je m'en rends bien compte.
1. NDA

Histoire de bien commencer l'histoire!  
Bon ben bonjour ou bonsoir, moi c'est Elsanya (personne ne s'en doutait) et c'est la première fois que je me lance dans une fanfiction.  
Alors autant être honnête dès le départ: 

\- Je n'ai jamais écrit de fanfiction avant. Donc si je fais une grosse bourde, soyez cools sur les doloris s'il vous plaît. 

-J'ai tendance à être paresseuse et tête en l'air, mon imagination encore plus. Donc je tente au maximum d'avoir des chapitres d'avance mais je risque d'être irrégulière par moments. Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela.

-Il se pourrait également que j'ai tendance à insulter mes personnages et ce de manière parfois injuste, n'hésitez pas à les défendre si je suis trop méchante

-Je suis ouverte à toute critique (un minimum constructive quand même) afin de m'améliorer dans mon écriture. 

-Bien évidemment cet univers ne m'appartient pas. Il appartient à la merveilleuse déesse J.K que nous aimons tous très fort.

Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Sur ce, je vous fais un gros gros bisous et vous laisse découvrir la suite! ?


	2. Auguste et Anastasia

Auguste Deslys.

C'était un homme plutôt étrange.

Toujours ronchon surtout aux mariages et baptêmes toujours apprêté et ce même pour sortir les poubelles.

L'homme était né au début des années 30 dans un pathétique petit village normand bien isolé.

Dans la famille on était sabotiers de père en fils jusqu'à lui parce que môssieur s'estimait trop bien pour s'abaisser à faire de telles...choses et ce pour le restant de ses jours.

Ce fut un drame pour sa famille. Ils se dirent, au début, que c'était l'école qui devait lui mettre des idées pareilles en tête alors ils lui avaient interdit d'y aller.

Malheureusement le gamin trouvait toujours le moyen de fuguer pour y aller et toutes les corrections du monde ne purent jamais l'en empêcher.

Pourtant il n'aimait pas l'école mais le problème c'était qu'il était intelligent et qu'il savait que pour échapper à cette horrible vie dédiée au travail manuel il lui fallait une bonne instruction.

Rapidement, ses parents se firent à cette idée et réussirent même à éprouver de la fierté au vu des bonnes notes qu'il ramenait, il était si intelligent et ambitieux que même le curé insistait pour lui apprendre le latin.  
Peut-être voyait-il en lui son futur successeur mais à mon avis il s'est vite rendu compte que l'argent était la seule chose en quoi le jeune garçon avait la foi.

Puis il eu 8 ans et la guerre arriva.

Il était gentil comme garçon avant. Toujours souriant, toujours simple et avec un petit mot gentil. Il respectait beaucoup les femmes.

C'était avant que la guere ne détruise ses illusions.

Son père était partit en 1939, il fut prisonnier et n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de lui pendant de nombreuses années.

La vie était dure et les ventres étaient vides.

Sa mère était une belle femme vous savez et elle savait qu'elle plaisait beaucoup aux hommes. Sous l'occupation, elle n'a pas hésité à pratiquer la collaboration horizontale en échange de quelques tickets de rationnement.

Auguste l'avait vite compris et entendu. Certes, il était un peu écoeuré et triste par rapport à son père mais ils fallaient bien qu'ils vivent. Il ne lui en tenait donc pas rigeur à ce moment-là.

Cependant la Libération passa par là et les épurations également.

Des femmes étaient battues, rasées, marquées pour avoir couché avec l'occupant, bien sûr il y en avait qui étaient innocentes de ce "crime" mais les gens étaient comme fous. Son petit village ne fut pas épargné.

Ce fut à cette époque qu'il commença à devenir quelque peu misogyne.

Des femmes, vieilles ou jeunes subirent ce traitement...sauf sa mère qui, non seulement, avait couché mais qui, par-dessus le marché, dénonçait ses voisines et les torturait parfois elle-même. Quelle hypocrite, quelle pute, se disait-il.

Son père ne rentra jamais à la maison, pourtant il était vivant. Il avait simplement rencontré quelqu'un et l'avait engrossé.

C'était encore très mal vu d'être un enfant de divorcés à l'époque.

Les années passèrent, ses économies gonflèrent et il quitta le village familial pour monter à la capitale.

On n'eut plus de nouvelles des années durant.

Puis un jour, on entendit parler d'une chouette entreprise de produits luxe nommée Deslys.  
C'était son entreprise, sa réussite et aucun membre de sa famille ne peut en profiter.

Auguste était devenu un riche et bel homme. Nombreuses étaient les femmes qui avaient tenté de faire céder son petit au désir de se poser, de fonder une famille.

Malheureusement pour elles, ce ne furent que des maîtresses passagères et ils détestait les enfants. Elles ne purent même pas espérer une rose tant il était radins avec elles.

À ses yeux, seuls lui et les animaux valaient la peine de dépenser des fortunes.

Certes c'était un salopard mais il avait tout de même un coeur, un coeur qui ne pouvait résister à ces adorables petites bêtes. Hitler défendait bien la cause animale lui aussi.

1987 fut l'année qui marqua sa vie. Il venait d'emménager dans une charmante petite demeure avec un grand jardin pour son beau chow chow au pelage de jais, Sirius.

Il était arrivé depuis quelques heures seulement et déballait encore quelques cartons. Il avait lâché Sirius dans le jardin afin que ce dernier puisse s'amuser un peu sans traîner dans les pattes de son maître.

On toqua brutalement à la porte tandis qu'il était dans la cuisne, dans un premier temps il ignora le bruit puis devant l'insistance de la personne il s'énerva et vient ouvrir brutalement la porte prêt à hurler sur celui ou celle qui avait osé venir le déranger.

Ce jour-là aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche.

Sur le seuil, il y avait une fort belle femme, un peu plus vieille que lui, aux lèvres rouges qui lui hurlait dessus avec son chien sous son bras. Le pauvre petit Sirius semblait terrorisé mais, sur l'instant, il ne s'en était pas préoccupé.

Oui Auguste Deslys était un misogyne, un sale radin, un célibataire endurci, un misopaide, un salopard, un taré, tout ce que vous voulez.

Cependant, comme la plupart d'entre nous, il n'était pas à l'abri du coup de foudre et c'est justement ce qui l'avait frappé à l'instant où il avait posé son regard sur elle.

Cette femme semblait pire que lui et c'est en partit pourquoi elle avait, en un instant, capturé son horrible coeur de marbre.

Cette femme avec un nom qu'il trouvait aussi beau qu'elle.

Anastasia Figermove.


	3. Beau-papa

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que l'altercation avait eu lieu et les choses ont forcément évoluée sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

Auguste s'était révélé être un véritable masochiste et un excellent harceleur par-dessus le marché.(pauvre homme)

Au départ, il avait essayé les compliments(qui lui avaient, pour certains, écorché la langue). Après une énième gifle il s'était rendu compte que cela ne suffirait pas alors il s'est mis à lui envoyer des cadeaux de plus en plus coûteux, à la grande panique de son banquier.( Heureusement que ses comptes se renflouaient vite)

Anastasia avait longuement hésité à porter plainte contre lui mais son ego l'avait, pour notre plus grand malheur, encouragé à accepter une des nombreuses invitations d'Auguste.

Et c'est ainsi que leur relation a commencé.

Bien évidemment, au vu de l'horrible caractère de l'homme d'affaires, ce ne fut pas simple. Heureusement, notre charmante veuve avait également un caractère horrible et des principes abjects(mais nous en reparlerons plus tard). Ainsi, en étant ensemble, ils apprenaient à voir le monde autrement.

L'une étant veuve, mère, grand-mère, snob, dépensière, raciste et "parfois" hystérique.

L'autre étant...ce qu'il est.

Ils passaient des journées entières ensemble. Discutant de choses et d'autres, le matin, autour d'un bon brunch(je vous l'avais dit que c'était des connards) puis en allant promener le petit Sirius, l'après-midi, au parc et ce peu importe le temps. Ce qui était surprenant pour Auguste, si frileux de nature. Avec les vêtements que lui offrait sa dulcinée, il ne ressentait plus ni la chaleur, ni le froid.

Enfin bref, au bout de six mois la belle Anastasia semblait vouloir l'achever.

Elle l'avait invité à un repas de famille. Là où leur relation serait enfin officialisée, où il se retrouverait face à l'un des fils de la matriarche, face à ses petits enfants. De sales morveux puants, criants et plus stupides encore que des cuillères.

Il avait essayé de la dissuader d'organiser cette rencontre, vraiment mais elle s'était encore plus énervée que d'habitude et lui avait posé un ultimatum.

S'il ne venait pas, elle le quittait.

Cette connasse, heureusement qu'il l'aimait parce que sinon...raaaah!

C'est pourquoi, en ce charmant dimanche, il se trouvait sur le seuil de la demeure des Figermove. Un bouquet de fleurs dans une main, une bonne bouteille dans l'autre et un gros paquet de bonbons sous le bras. Se préparant, encore, mentalement à ce moment de pure torture.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, l'air noble, qui le regardait en esquissant, déjà, un sourire narquois. Il n'eut pas besoin de présenter car l'homme en question savait, apparemment, déjà qui il était.

-Entrez donc, beau-papa!


End file.
